God
:"She can rebuild you. She has the technology. She can make you better, stronger, faster...." Films Dogma Metatron described God as being vengeful and hot tempered, (that is to say God is love, the angels would act vengefully on Her behalf. Essentially God was perceived as vengeful because of what the angels would do) and "His" wrath was bore by Loki, the Angel of Death. When Loki and Bartleby quit their jobs, due to the way they did this offending God to the point of throwing them down to spend eternity in Wisconsin, which is worse than Hell, unlike before when "He" cast Angels to Hell along with certain humans. But in the modern age God chose to be kind, compassionate and "infinately patient" (as stated by Bartleby, who also pointed out the fact that there hasn't been an Angel of Death since Loki quit) as well as cleaerly having either let up on the rules or having different rules than the religions and churches of the world. Serendipidy revealed that God was a woman, and that she has a sweet nature, and quirky sense of humour, which was agreed on by Metatron (especially when it comes to sex). When Metatron appears to Bethany who questions him and God for events of her failed child birth and marriage, but convinces her that it is the right thing. We first see God when Bethany sets Him free of His human body which He lay comatose in after being beaten up by the Stygian Triplets. This happened because Azrael exploited the fact that God is a skeeball fanatic and loves to play in human form having a day off, and is subject to the "human draw back" of dying, but would be freed and return to Heaven. Bethany switches off the life support and "kills" God, killing herself in the process. God takes the form of a woman and stops Bartleby from entering the church and destroying the world. She enchants him into repenting and breaks down in tears. She then uses Her True Voice and kills Bartleby sending him and Loki to Heaven with her permission. After clearing up and erasing the destruction, She brings Bethany back to life, restoring her barren uterus and concieved a child within Behtany through immaculation, in order to continue the Scion bloodline. Jay and Silent Bob Strike Back God is later seen in Heaven after the end credits of the movie holding a book on the last page with the words "The End." written on it. She closes the book revealing it's the entire Askewniverse, before doing a small dance and waving goodbye to the audience. This was meant to imply that Jay and Silent Bob Strike Back was to be the last of the series in the Askewniverse before it was continued with Clerks II. Powers and Abillities God is omnipotent and supreme. She created and rules and sustains all. She is also omniscient, omnipresent and omnibenevelent. She is also ageless and eternal and has a generally quirky, sweet, childish personallity and likes to enjoy her free spirited self. She has no limits to power, abillity or useage of both. No limits. No weakness', except perhaps her love of all things, particularly humans. God is love, so when they say She’s “vengeful” to begin with, this means angels were vengeful on Her behalf. To do the things she didn’t have the heart to do. Sometimes they would be out of line and corrupt themselves. Also, when a religion does something in the name of God and it holds up, it is not God empowering it, but it is essentially like commuting an act “in the name of the King”. As far as the people are concerned its as if the king did it. God and religion are two different, separate things, so people should idealise and keep open minds and hearts. Category:Characters Category:Dogma